


Someone Like You And I

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, In honor of Autism Awareness Day!!, M/M, featuring a surprise addition to the Carstairs fam, jessa family :'), married KitTy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had lots of fun with this fic, originally for Autism Awareness Day on tumblr!! Featuring Ty- a character who means a lot to me- Jessa family moments, some cute Kitty moments, and a little surprise <3 enjoy!
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Someone Like You And I

Ty flipped up the collar of his coat against the chilly breeze, hurrying along the empty street. Having spent years in the Scholomance, Ty was no stranger to cold, but his destination made him all the more eager to escape the wintry Devon air. He hadn’t seen Kit in two months, and the Carstairs family for even longer. Besides, it wasn’t often that Ty got to surprise them, and he was excited at the prospect of doing so. 

By the angel, he missed Kit.

Ty slowed to a walk as he reached the front gates of Cirenworth. Before Ty could get to them, the doors flung open and a small dark-haired typhoon hurtled out of the manor and ran towards Ty.

Ty smiled, reaching out his arms to offer an embrace to Charlie. The newest addition to the Carstairs family, she was ten years old and a tiny whirlwind of purple magic.

Even now, while she grinned up at Ty, panting, Ty could see the violet sparks dancing around Charlie as she caught her breath. She shook her head at the question, and Ty lowered his arms understandingly, opting for a wave instead.

Ty knelt down next to Charlie. “Hello. I brought you something,” he said quietly.

Charlie glanced at Ty’s hands, reaching into his bag. He caught a glimpse of excitement in her eyes, and chuckled to himself. He never thought himself to be the type that spoiled the kids in his life, but between Helen’s kids, Julian’s, and now his in-laws, Ty found himself to be rather good with them. And why shouldn’t he be?

“Here you go, Charlie, I thought you might like this one.”

Ty extended a smooth piece of pink-red sea glass to Charlie. Her grin grew wider as she ran her fingertips over it, thoughtfully stroking the surface. Ty and Charlie shared an affinity for smooth textures, and Charlie especially found them to be calming. Every time Ty was in L.A, he brought her something to add to her collection.

They sat together in the gardens, quiet yet enjoying each other’s company. Ty knew Charlie found him to be a sort of role model for her. After all, they shared some of the same thoughts, likes, dislikes, and they could relate to each other’s experiences. Despite being much older than Charlie, Ty found it comforting to know there were people who understood what he felt directly, the way Charlie did, and he knew she felt the same.

“Tiberius! What a lovely surprise.”

Tessa’s kind voice floated down from the gates to where Charlie and Ty were. She made her way down the garden path, waving a greeting. Ty stood up to meet her, Charlie remaining on the grass where she was now fascinatedly observing a bee on a flower.

“Hi, Tessa. I missed you,” Ty said, briefly embracing his husband’s adoptive mother. Tessa’s wisdom and highly intelligence, along with her experience as a warlock, had made her a common sight at the Scholomance. Ty’s team had solved many a difficult mystery with her help. Looking around, Ty spotted Jem and Mina heading their way, but… no sign of Ty’s snarky source of sunshine. Huh. Interesting alliteration, Ty would have to add that to their list.

“Kit’s coming, he ran upstairs to brush his hair when we saw you from the window,” Jem called out. Leave it to him to understand always searching for the ones you love.

“Ty, it’s you! You have no idea how glad I am to see you. Kit’s miserable pining has me to the end of my patience!”

And there was Mina. Ty shook his head, deciding he would have some fun with her. “Mina, you’re used to this. There hasn’t been a day of your life Kit hasn’t been miserably pining.”

She laughed, reaching out to Ty. He accepted the hug, and then ruffled her hair, earning himself an outraged gasp.

“What is this I hear? Is that the love of my life betraying me? To my own sister, no less?”

Ty grinned. Not much could make him smile, but Kit and his family had done just that today. Ty turned to face his husband.

They stood in silence for a moment. It was oddly reminiscent of the last time they’d reunited after being apart. The same feeling, like there was a spell that locked everyone else away, but this time, there wasn’t any pain or lingering hurt. No, this time, it was love.

Ty moved forward, eyes for no one but Kit, and watched the corner of his mouth twitch up as Kit tried to resist a smile. Then the spell holding them still vanished, and Kit was in Ty’s arms, where he should be. Safe and sound and real. Grounding him, holding him in the way no one else had ever been able to do. Kit pulled back, gently taking Ty’s hands.

“Let me look at you,” Kit said, his eyes searching Ty’s face. “Are you okay? Is the investigation finally over?“

“You can have me back now, if that’s what you’re asking, my love.”

At this, Kit’s face broke out in the grin only Ty could draw out of him. He laughed giddily, and Ty watched, unconsciously counting the freckles on his cheeks.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, get a room, you two!” said Mina, but she was already moving away, Jem and Tessa close behind, shaking their heads knowingly, and Charlie darting off to who-knows-where after whispering something in Kit’s ear and getting a secret whispered back in return.

Ty barely noticed everyone leave. The only thing in his mind right now was Kit.

“Christopher Jonathan Herondale-Blackthorn,” he murmured against Kit’s lips. “I really, really missed your face.”

Kit laughed softly. “Come with me to the roof? Charlie started her own garden a few months ago, I’m sure she’s dying to show you.”

Ty only interlaced their fingers in response. He was lucky indeed to be here, in this time, in this place, with some of the people he loved most in the world.

It was complex, love. It sometimes burned and sometimes soothed. Every love had taught him something, or changed his life in beautiful ways. Ty thought of Kit, and his sisters, and Ty’s own siblings and friends. Love might be hard, but Ty was glad to have known it in so many forms.

please leave a comment letting me know if you enjoyed :) love you all and hope you’re staying safe. reminder that I always take fic requests! find me on tumblr @fairchild-squad


End file.
